The invention is a combination collapsible carriage for fishing gear and seating as well as being convertible to a load bearing unit, suitable for shopping, gardening and the like. It is related to the prior developments of Jon I. Gard, U.S. Pat. No. 3,014,760; Thomas B. Manner U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,662; John J. Maloof U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,188. It is distinguishable thereover in that it is more suitable for a simultaneous load bearing characteristic and seat rest than one may find in the prior art. This collapsible carriage of the present invention not only serves the function of securing game rods and a conventional cooler but also in its convertible function, it forms an appropriate seat for the fisherman, once he has reached his shoreline. When not in use as a fishing tackle and fishing seat support, it is likewise handy as a means of carrying gardening tools, and related implements, as well as substantial packaging in the form of cartons and the like.